


Redwoods

by witchery_goddess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Firewatch au, Hurt/Comfort, Lance-centric, M/M, Past Allura/Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchery_goddess/pseuds/witchery_goddess
Summary: He didn’t know if it was the intelligence that seemed to pour off her in waves, the self confidence she projected, or the subtle sweetness she displayed. He didn’t know if it was superficial, her smooth dark skin, or her curly, white bleached hair, that made such a stunning contrast.He just knew that when she smiled at him, he was suddenly falling.-He ordered his usual coffee and got ready to leave. As he got up something caught his eye. He walked over to the newspaper holders and grabbed one. On the paper was a job offering.Big Basin Redwoods State ParkFirewatch Position- Open.Call xxx-xxx-xxxx or email firewatchbasin@redwoods.org-Don't let the summary fool you, this is a Klance Firewatch AU (there is no need to know the game, everything is explained.)





	Redwoods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so this is my second fic I'm posting on here. This will be a two part fic, with the second part being much longer than this. I hope this chapter adequately sets up the story, enjoy!

 

_ September. 2017 _ .

 

Lance tried to think about how he got here. With the perfect woman, the perfect dog, a perfect life. Lance had met Allura through an acquaintance, Coran. The day he laid eyes on her at the party, he knew that she was the one. 

He didn’t know if it was the intelligence that seemed to pour off her in waves, the self confidence she projected, or the subtle sweetness she displayed. He didn’t know if it was superficial, her smooth dark skin, or her curly, white bleached hair, that made such a stunning contrast.

He just knew that when she smiled at him, he was suddenly falling.

* * *

  
She had agreed to go out on a couple of dates with him. They were never traditional, always spontaneous and wild. She was always the one to take him out.

 

He liked the change.

 

He quickly learned that Allura had been an adventurer by heart, but also a learner. She loved meeting new people, and visiting new places. She loved to study the history behind the places she visited, and she liked knowing about different cultures and customs. He decided that it was good that she studied anthropology, it seemed to fit her perfectly.

Lance liked adventure, and he didn’t mind being dragged along with her. They started small, like trips to the park, or visiting museums. They slowly got bigger, trips to other states, trips across the country, trips to nearby islands. They had visited Cuba and he had introduced her to his family there. When he asked her about meeting her family, she responded that he already knew Coran.

 

Eventually she unofficially moved in, since they were always together anyways. She occupied his space and he loved every second of it. He hated being alone.

 

Somewhere in between Allura had wanted a companion to travel with them. “A  _ dog! _ ” she had said, excitement filling her tone. She wanted a cute, small one, that she could carry around and take to class with her.

When Lance came back with a huge pitbull named Kaltenecker, she fell in love anyways. She would take him on daily jogs and walks to the park. Lance would play tug of war and fetch with him. They felt like a family.

 

They planned a trip to Japan.

 

It never happened.

 

* * *

 

Work had become somewhat of a struggle. Lance and Allura would work all day, then come home and drink and eat all night.They stopped buying Kalty extra treats, and went out less.  Lance’s job started giving pay cuts, something was wrong with the federal funding. Lance took another job to compensate for the pay cut, he saw Allura less and less.

 

Allura was becoming more withdrawn, as she balanced work and school. He hated to feel paranoid, but he knew there was something she wasn’t telling him. Lance hated that he was always the last to know things. People kept pushing him over, he was sick of being the last option. 

 

He blew up and confronted her. ~~ Later he would try to convince himself that he wasn’t projecting his built up anger on her. ~~

 

Allura was sharp enough to match his anger right back.

“I got a job offering at Cornell University.” she spat at him. She bitterly informed him that she had an opportunity to conduct her research on anthropology there.

 

Cornell University was in Ithaca, New York. They lived in Santa Cruz, California. 2,847.5 miles away.

 

He didn’t want her to go. They decided that she would come back to visit as much as possible.

She left. She had always valued learning after all.

 

They drifted even farther apart.

 

_ February. 2018. _

 

Allura was sent home on paid leave after she yelled at a coworker for referencing some of her research. She forgot that she had happily handed it over the day before.

Lance was at a loss of what to do. So he kept doing what they always did. She would forget small things, and they would carry on.

 

That was until she screamed at Kalty, forgetting that they had ever gotten a dog. The pit had been with them for months, so Lance decided it was time to take her to the doctor.

 

She was diagnosed with early onset dementia. 

 

Lance dedicated his time to care for her full time, but slowly, he slipped.

He went out more at night, he drank more. Coran came and saw the state the apartment was in. Lance and Allura had been over for a long time, and Coran taking her away had broken the last string holding them together.

 

Coran advised Lance to find himself, before ever attempting to visit Allura again. It was over.

 

_ March. 2018. _

 

Lance had seen the funeral invitation in the mail. Part of him felt bad, for being relieved when he realized it wasn’t for Allura. The invitation read  _ ave atque vale Jason Grace, hail and farewell _ . Jason was an old friend of his. Lance made sure to call Coran that day.

 

Two hours later his job called. Federal funding was completely cut, and Lance was laid off. He had no stable income now.

 

_ June. 2018. _

 

Lance was walking to the coffee shop that they used to go to. There was a sad sort of nostalgia, as he sat down at a table. Lance and Allura were never truly meant to be, and she was getting the help that she deserved. Help that he couldn’t give her, and for that, he was happy.

 

He ordered his usual coffee and got ready to leave. As he got up something caught his eye. He walked over to the newspaper holders and grabbed one. On the paper was a job offering.

 

_ Big Basin Redwoods State Park _

_ Firewatch Position- Open. _

_ Call xxx-xxx-xxxx or email firewatchbasin@redwoods.org _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments let me know that you want part two, haha!
> 
> Who understood the pjo reference?  
> -  
> Twitter-@hazelleves  
> Tumblr- hazelleves


End file.
